


¿Por qué tantos por qué?

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [8]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner niño, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, etapa de los por qué
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Quizás no sea algo común entre padres, pero ambos tenían una escala que llamaban “la escala de la rareza” en cuanto a las preguntas que su hijo hacia cuando era niño. Esta escala iba desde el uno al diez, siendo el cinco una pregunta normal y el uno una pregunta obvia, sin embargo, la gente se sorprendía bastante cuando Clark les explicaba o comentaba que estas eran las más inexistentes.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	¿Por qué tantos por qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! me divertí mucho escribiendo esto :D así que espero que les guste.

Quizás no sea algo común entre padres, pero ambos tenían una escala que llamaban “la escala de la rareza” en cuanto a las preguntas que su hijo hacia cuando era niño. Esta escala iba desde el uno al diez, siendo el cinco una pregunta normal y el uno una pregunta obvia, sin embargo, la gente se sorprendía bastante cuando Clark les explicaba o comentaba que estas eran las más inexistentes.

\------------------------------------------///----------------------------------

Lex tenía una facilidad para responder cosas, era sorprendente, algo que Clark realmente aprendió a valorar cuando se tiene un niño de cuatro años que hace las preguntas más extrañas posibles. El omega era inteligente, su mente parecía funcionar de una manera diferente, evaluando cada posible respuesta y dando la correcta que hacia a Conner pensar unos segundos, procesando la nueva información para asentir complacido con la curiosidad totalmente satisfecha.

Pero para él, era más difícil.

Clark siempre escucho que los niños hacen muchas preguntas e incluso las más raras, pero nunca le prestó atención a eso porque en su propia agenda los niños no calzaban. Bueno, hasta unos años después, él mismo se reiría al pensar en ello. Y cuando Pete se quejo de ello en una etapa que decía que no tenia paciencia, ni la imaginación, para responder aquello. Clark sinceramente pensó que no era para tanto.

Pues se equivocó de acuerdo. Él lo admite.

Lo que provocaba todo este problema es que tenía una mentalidad más fija, Lex solía recordárselo a menudo en su tiempo de rivales con lo blanco para ti es blanco, lo negro para ti es negro no existe entremedios y era verdad. Donde Lex podía mirar desde todos los ángulos posibles Clark tenía que esforzarse por pensar que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo, esa que algunas veces, parecía moverse a velocidades más rápida que la propia luz.

“Quiero panqueques” anuncio Conner apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina mientras se ponía de puntillas para intentar ver la masa que Clark estaba preparando.

“Sí, sí” respondió el divertido por el animo alegre de su hijo que pronto paso a uno contemplativo, girando su cabeza para mirarlo en esa clara expresión de buscar una respuesta.

“Papá” llama y Clark se detiene de mezclar panqueques “¿Por qué quiero panqueques?” pregunta y el cerebro de Clark parece reordenarse en su lugar igual de confundido que su propio hijo.

“Uh…no lo sé… ¿Por qué quieres panqueques?” repite curioso y Conner frunce el ceño, casi puede ver los engranajes funcionando en su cerebro para levantar las cejas iluminado

“Porque son ricos”

Él asiente porque es lo único que se le ocurre.

La primera vez que Conner hizo esa pregunta fue un seis, aunque cuando empezó a repetirse constantemente en sus distintas variaciones de “¿Por qué quiero ponerme estos zapatos?” o “¿Por qué te quiero?” bajo a un cuatro y después a un tres.

\-----------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------

Había preguntas que, aunque Clark no lo supiera, lo descolocaban completamente, pillándolo por sorpresa.

“Mamá, ¿conoces mi pijama con estrellas?” pregunta Conner sentado sobre el mesón que instalaron cuando era un bebé para cambiarlo y que actualmente Clark y él usaban para vestirlo después de bañarlo.

“Sí” responde sacando una polera naranja.

“¿Cómo?” pregunta y el cerebro de Lex se va a blanco por un minuto aproximadamente.

“Porque…¿es un pijama…y tiene estrellas?” pregunta más que responde totalmente descolocado aun con la camiseta entre sus manos mirando a Conner quien asiente complacido.

Esa pregunta fue un siete por lo extraña.

Que preguntas más raras hacían los niños.

\----------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------

Estaba amarrando las agujetas de las zapatillas de Conner cuando llego la próxima pregunta rara, o más bien, el próximo comentario raro.

“Cuando yo sea grande y tu pequeño te atare las agujetas” comento su hijo totalmente decidido haciéndolo sentir que tenía algo pegajoso y caliente en su pecho para sonreír divertido.

“Eso no es posible Conner, porque uno es un niño solo una vez” informo y Conner lo miro confundido.

“¿Cómo?” pregunto a lo que él respiro un momento pensando bien su respuesta.

“La persona tiene…momentos de la vida, el orden es, bebé, niño, adolescente, adulto y anciano”

“¿Y después?” pregunta Conner curioso haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

“Después…después, la gente simplemente muere, deja de existir” contesta incomodo, un poco temeroso del impacto de la respuesta en su hijo quien adquiere una mirada triste.

“oh, ¿y quién será mi papá cuando te hayas ido?” pregunto con tristeza a lo que Clark lo abrazo besando su cabeza.

“Yo siempre seré tu papá, en la vida y en la muerte, en esta vida como en otra” prometió tranquilizándolo.

  
“¿Lo prometes?”

“Lo prometo”

“¿Puedes ponerlo por escrito?” pregunto Conner tomándolo por sorpresa, haciéndolo carcajearse en el proceso, recordando como Lex le había explicado al niño después de otra pregunta la importancia de tener un documento de respaldo.

Ese fue un comentario que seria un cinco solo porque tenía mal entendido el concepto de la vida.

\---------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------

Sin embargo, también habia momento que Lex simplemente quería tirar a su precioso hijo por la ventana, específicamente aquella que estuviera más cercana, sobre todo en aquella tarde que estaba en la farmacia, deteniéndose unos segundos en el pasillo de la higiene para mirar los condones, tomar algunos y meterlos al carrito de compra que Conner miro curioso.

“Mamá, ¿para que es esto?” pregunto tomando la caja de condones.

“Para no tener bebés” respondió con sencillez a lo que su hijo contesto con un “oh…” pensativo mirando el paquete con nuevos ojos.

“¿Por qué?”

Lex lo miro curioso.

“¿Quieres tener hermanos acaso?” pregunto a lo que vio a Conner arrugar la nariz probablemente pensando en cierto par de gemelos que evita como la peste para contestarle un “no” a lo que Lex asintió complacido, pagando todas las cosas en la caja con Clark esperando en el automóvil.

Era una visita rápida, no debía tomar mucho, sin embargo entre un paquete que decidió desechar se le olvido que debajo de este habían quedado los condones, elemento que no paso desapercibido por su querido ángel que los tomo, levanto y grito “¡no te olvides de los condones que no quiero hermanos!” frente a todo el grupo de personas y Lex quería que lo tragara la tierra.

Eso, por la vergüenza que acarreo, lo pondría en un nueve y no, no importa cuanto Clark se ría al respecto, ¡no fue gracioso!

\------------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------

Clark podía ver a su padre perder la paciencia.

Su madre podía ver a su padre perder la paciencia con el ceño fruncido.

Lex podía ver a su padre perder la paciencia con un brillo satisfactorio en sus ojos.

“Por qué, por qué, por qué” repite su padre frustrado hacia Conner quien había llevado casi media hora preguntando por qué sobre distintas cosas de la granja, y por distinta se refería a todo lo que veía “¿Por qué preguntas tantos por qué? Pregunto su padre con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver a Conner estupefacto.

Conto exactamente tres segundos para que esa expresión cambiara a una mirada confundida para mirar a su padre nuevamente.

“¿Por qué lo hago?”

Después de eso su padre agarro a Conner de los hombros, lo giro hacia Lex, le apunto con el dedo al omega y soltó un “Pregúntale a mamá” empujándolo de la espalda hacia ellos.

Conner efectivamente le pregunto a Lex el por qué hacía tantas peguntas.

Eso va en cinco por lo normal de la pregunta.

\-------------------------------------///-------------------------------------

Aparte de todo lo anterior habia una rutina interesante que Lex y él aprendieron para cerrar el día, que consistía arropar a Conner y comenzar a contestar.

“Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?”

“En la sala de estar”  
  


“¿Y la abuela?”

“En la casa en el campo”

“¿Y el abuelo?”

“Junto a la abuela”  
  


“¿Y Mercy?”

“En su casa durmiendo”

“Ahh…ok” respondería para acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos intentando dormir.

Ambos creían que era una manera bastante tierna de asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3  
> Como es habitual últimamente, deje un dibujo al final :3


End file.
